User talk:Ookamikazuchi
Question about your page How do you add the armors and weapons and hunter name etc.? the 2 tigrex also you will or may need khezu shock blade Keep tryin'. I think you just need to keep on trying to beat those fatalis, see if you can get some better items, perservere. Make sure you upgrade your armor enough to be even stronger than usual. Now I know I might not be the best of hunters seeing as if I can beat a Gravios, that damn SON OF A BITCH! Sorry, sorry, this is about you and the Fatalis. Well, just make sure you're getting even better weapons and armor. Vizard45 7:42, 1 June 2008. ---- oh right erm...oh yeah great news,i have just this minute killed the red fatalis(use akantor bow)oh yeah thanks for telling me that although im Death horseman94 and you put 600 any questions and reply on y talk page using this link... its alot kuikaDeath horseman94 14:12, 2 June 2008 (UTC)Death horseman94 5 star monsters. I am currently fighting the large wyverns and elder dragons of the 5th ranked elder quests, what would my best strategy be at beating the tyrants of terror? Vizard45 7:35, 6 2008. MHguy Hey, do you guys know how to put pictures in this wikia? MHguy 23:18, 8 June 2008 (UTC)MHguy Kirin. Thanks for the info on the 5* large monsters, but there is still one question I need answered. How can I easily kill that f***ing unicorn douche Kirin? Vizard45 8:41, 8 June 2008. Re: Hey Congrats, I'm sure that you worked really hard. I just got the Death Stench armor and have completed all 1-4 star and am now working on all 5 star quests. Beat the troublesome pair, kind of easy, and have gotten to HR 2. Vizard45 9:55, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Re: I think the Lord loves me Congragulations, I knew you could pull it of, you just had to beleive. Now you just have to beat the White Fatalis. Godspeed. Vizard45 11:37, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Not bad Good job on soloing that fatalis, but crimson fatalis is the easiest of all fatalis'. He has the least HP and weakest attacks, black fatalis has medium attacks but the highest HP and whtie fatalis has the 2nd highest HP and strongest attack RaptorKing 18:56, 23 June 2008 (UTC) i might be a little late but i cant believe we both lost the bet about the akala vashimu Shopping Spree The reason y i have more armor than weps is because i do a shyt laod of quests and build up a lot of materials, then ill go to the armorer and buy everything i can. doing that gives me something to do, by which i mean finishing the sets of armor i couldnt get at the shopping spree. weapons are a different story because they require more patience in aquiring there materials or so its seems to me. its not that i like armor more than weps, thats just how it all turned out. thanx for noticing. Truerurouni 22:53, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Editing When editing, you can use the preveiw button at the botom of the page or press Alt+P to see a preveiw of ur page before submiting the final save. it allows u to tweak small details with out having a bunch of erroneous edits. just thought ide let u know. Truerurouni 18:47, 1 July 2008 (UTC) The Chatroom I will no longer be going onto the chatroom. I have decided that I am not wanted there, and you can thank Agito and Iciclemirage for that. Vizard45 7:50, 10 August 2008(UTC) The Brotherhood I have taken Agito out of the brotherhood, so you need to find a new member, mainly Lao. Also, try to get Reid in as Teo member, find out what weapon he wants, remember, Teostra only. And finally, try, if you want, to get a White Fata member. We could leafe that spot opne until it is needed, but the sooner the better. Vizard45 3:50, 11 August 2008(UTC) Re: Ok Farmand is. Vizard45 3:45, 12 August 2008(UTC) WHITE FATALIS I found our leader of the Brotherhood. It's Boltman. Vizard45 7:50, 12 August 2008(UTC) Hello Hey, I see you and some friends have been adding this guild stuff. This isnt really what the wiki is for, its a reference site to help people, inform people of the MH universe etc. I'll leave it alone for now.., But I just wanted to tell you. DeadCat 04:47, 26 August 2008 (UTC) =Tyrants= Hey, whats goin on? i saw the page and wonder what it takes to join? ide like to know. Longsword114 00:35, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Meh..about chat... The comp im currently on has a weak connection with it, and normaly ill get to say like 3 words then itll just stop. Soo what now? Longsword114 18:36, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Erhm...Ok. Lets pray he sais yes ^^ Longsword114 17:33, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Path of the Hunter. Your characters name was gonna be Ookami, and your allies is "The Wolf of Mingarde", right? Vizard45 8:16, 2 September 2008(UTC) Re: YAY!!!!! I know, sorry about not giving you many lines, it was on short notice. And are you saying you're retarded in real life? or in the story? Anyways, you try to get your stories in too. We need to alert iRenji......maybe. Vizard45 5:40, 29 September(UTC) Re:Re:Re:YAY!!!!! Oh, ok. Anyways, I'll get working on part two, since im on school break now, I can focus on it more. But I wont be able to a whole lot now, seeing as I now have a girlfriend. Yay me. Vizard45 6:05, 29 September(UTC) Time flies doesnt it? Yea =] i now have over 410 hours playtime and i have rathalos Soul U mail except the helm and leggings (need a ruby for each of them) and right now im trying to slay the fatalis, hes tough X.X Doragonchi 03:50, 30 September 2008 (UTC) AkamulbasX Hey dude come check my user page. I gotta admit i thought it was gonna be horrible.AkamulbasX 23:35, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Re: Have you watched the MH3 trailer I practically cried when I saw it. The graphics where stunning, the monster designes and AIs are to die for, and it was just the best. Vizard45 5:10, 5 October 2008 (UTC) question :P Whats the SSP? i saw ya mention it on Vesivius's page If ya gotta go through all that training to get it, its gotta be good yea? XD yea it was me yeh, i forgot the ~ thingo, anywayz Thx :P i didnt see that in the MH vocab list Doragonchi 01:59, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Well Well, that's what I did first before I did the Group Training one, so I assumed you need to do ALL Special Training too in order to unlock Fatalis. Vesuvius 20:18, 6 October 2008 (UTC) thnx for fixing the basa weapons more. i was gonna finish it but i had to change class.Littlekill3r 16:04, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Vizard's Bro. .....what the subject says. Jarrett75 5:50, 7 October 2008 (UTC) really? i have about 470 hours playtime now :P last time you told me, ya have over 1000 xD awesome But no, i havent killed whitey =\ ive pissed him off...but that random thunder attack pwns me every time.. it should glow white on the ground, but it doesnt, i have no idea where to run O.o"" im doomed from the beginning pretty much. But he looks pretty damn awesome when hes mad xD I love it. I havent got the Akantor Bow yet.. or even gotten upto the G rank Gaoren =\ the only 8* quest ive done is the Azure Rath and the Black diablos, Im tryin to get the DCB x] i have the Hard bone hammer+ atm I have the exterminator bow :] thats pretty cool, but nothin much else better than that.. anywayz, talk to ya laterz Doragonchi 15:08, 10 October 2008 (UTC) lol x] Hahaha, yea i thought that would be funny to put in there.Doragonchi 23:28, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Nicknames Hey, could you please not go so crazy with the nickname sections on the monster pages. Say, on the Tigrex page, it would be okay just to add tigger to the nicknames, but adding "Tigger, Tiggy, Tiggster, Tigganator"? Doesn't really work. ViveLeRevolution 13:26, 12 October 2008 (UTC) seriously.. I seriously dont know how you can call The Anger of Heaven and Earth "Too N''''in easy" It Pisses me the '''Nibelsnarf off, damn it... X.X" Any hints? i use the TDS and aim for their wings. Need help :P Doragonchi 07:52, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Was it you? were you the guy in the chatroom who helped me kill a garuga? --Nadroj1355 16:01, 13 October 2008 (UTC) thanks yea so thanks i didn't get a real chance to thank you Nadroj1355 01:45, 14 October 2008 (UTC) thanks yea so thanks i didn't get a real chance to thank you Nadroj1355 01:45, 14 October 2008 (UTC) I think... Im tired of you.... <_< & im just joking :P — Harith hunter 06:09, 12 November 2008 (UTC) fanfic Yeah, no problem. I'm trying to clear up the fanfics and get them all organized into their own pages and category. PitchBlack696 (talk) 01:32, 4 December 2008 (UTC) gunner armour u rock monoblos s gunner armour, huh. tell me helm or cap? i use the helm but my friends say cap is better.Littlekill3r 16:46, 5 January 2009 (UTC) ok i already wear it. though i dont haveany jewels due to the fact that i kill regular shoguns to fast and hr 5 are a little too hard for me(this ignoring the fact that i raped silver rathalos for their armour).Littlekill3r 14:55, 6 January 2009 (UTC) hello! Hi :D Verhalthur 13:37, 13 January 2009 (UTC) No problem I know how you feel about the Wii to. Everyone says it's a crappy system, but I absolutly love it; and getting MH3 (when it comes out), for it will make me love it 1000000000x more! Malus_Darkblade 06:24, 15 January 2009 (UTC) gunner try wearing the genesis armour(needs lao scl+ and carpaces). its a pain in the ass, but with reload +3, i can fight black gravios with ease. Quick Question... Im just wondering what exactly does the skill reckless abandon do? I have it with my Diablos set and I cant really tell a Difference in the gameplay. shen gaoren i got dibs on tht shen gaoren time. i had 15 minuted 41 seconds left. all of this solo.Littlekill3r 16:00, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Dude. Dude, it's been, like, forever since I last talked with ya. How ya been? Vizard45 19:43, 17 Febuary 2009 (UTC) Yeah. Sounds like you've been through quite a bit. I'm still HR 3 and all that crap. I have a new girlfriend, in texas, and I started a fan fiction at fanfiction.net. I'm also highly anticipating MH3 and Unite. Inform me next time ya wanna talk in the mibbit. Vizard45 19:16, 21 Febuary 2009 (UTC) P.S. I might delet this account soon. If so, look for Vincent VonCloud. That'll probably be my newer account. Scratch that dude. It's EclipticKnightV now. EclipticKnightV 21:55, 21 Febuary 2009 (UTC) Re: By The Way Unfortunatly no. I have given up on the idea. Sorry. But on an added note, I started a fan fiction on http://fanfiction.net/. You'll have to read it some time. Sorry I aven't worked on the oter. I just never got around to it, and I soon lost intrest. Sorry again. EclipticKnigtV 12:15, 25 Febuary 2009 (UTC) Re: MONSTER HUNTER 3 IN U.S.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I KNOW DUDE!!!!! IT'S SO AWSOME!!!!! AND AND AND!!!!! THEY MIGHT BE RELEASING OTHER MONSTER HUNTER GAMES THAT WERE ONLY IN JAPAN FOR THE U.S.!!!!! LIKE MONSTER HUNTER FRONTIER!!!!! MOTHER AWSOME!!!!! WE NEED TO THINK OF A MEETING TIME TO MEET ON THE CHAT!!!!! IM AT SCHOOL NOW, AND I WONT BE HOME TILL LATER!!!!! 12:42, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Hey! --Death56 02:13, 25 March 2009 (UTC)Death56 Do you want to take down some white fatas im having trouble getting the armor!When r u free? Normal Tigrex Gunner Armour How should I decorate this armour? I've heard that you should put earplug jewels in and protection jewels to counter the negative protection. --Halcyon Dtier 22:46, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Sorry about the whole Category thing... Ya sorry I am...:( YO! WHAT UP DUDE! LON TIME NO SEE! what ya been up to? EclipticKnightV 19:08, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Suck 4 U. The title says it all. it's pretty fun, the same a MHF2 when you start. I've chosen GunLances as my main weapon now. Also, dude, I think you should revamp your FanFiction on FanFic.net. It's good, but needs more details. :D EclipticKnightV 19:26, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Armor tips Hey wattsup i'm just wonderin if you can give me some advice on what kind of armor should i use for a hammer type cuz my brother's been buggin me but i'm not used to hammer weps.. anyway i hope you can help me on this one XD ...pls. and thnk you XD.. monster hhunter freedom united como has coseguio la muete blanca?? me puedes responder e mi correo : javi_makina_98@hotmail.com